The usage of utility products such as gas and electricity and water are typically measured using meters. In the context of gas, a gas meter is used to measure the volume of gas moving through the meter. At least one diaphragm is located inside the typical gas meter that expands and contracts as gas moves through the meter. The movement of the diaphragm causes a rotation of a series of gears inside the meter, which in turn engages a gear located on the back of the face (also referred to herein as the index) of the meter. The gear on the back of the index of the meter turns a pointer that acts as a counter mechanism and that is visible on the face of the meter. Other types of utility meters also include similar types of gears and indexes. Typically, a utility company employee physically inspects each customer's meter and notes the positioning of the counter with respect to the dials on the face of the meter.
The process of determining meter consumption has become more automated in recent years. Automated meters that automatically capture consumption data and transmit this data wirelessly are used in some contexts. In lieu of replacing all existing meters with new automated meters, adapters are used that retrofit existing meters so they have remote data collection capability.